Naurto Unmei
by fanwriter10101
Summary: Naruto has been neglected, but endured it with Hinata's help, but when she dies he has had enough, and leaves. Naruto will meet two people that will change this destiny. Watch as Naruto shakes the world to its core!
1. Chapter 1

**Note guys Naruto will be godlike, so if you don't like that then to bad! My story, My rules. I don't own Naruto or one piece, if I did I wouldn't feel the need to write this story. **

A 6 year old Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was running through the forest away from his Konoha. Why you may ask, well he had enough for far too long was he ignored by his parents in favor of his siblings , and treated like he doesn't even exist. You see 6 years ago the Kyuubi attacked the village, there was no way to stop it, so his dad the 4th Hokaga Minato Namikaze, sealed the fox into his two twin sister, and his younger brother. He split Yin Chakra, and Yan Chakra of the fox in the twin sister, while the soul was sealed in the younger brother. Since then the three were treated as heroes, but in Naruto's eyes they were being pampered, and because of that they grew arrogant, all the while their parents praised them. Now Naruto knows one thing that neither of them knows, and that is that the Kyuubi was sealed into him, with both Yin-Yang and with his soul. When he first met Kyuubi he had to admit for a fox that can destroy whole mountains he was pretty lazy, but the fox got along with his just fine that is after both of them threw death threats at each other. The fox even told him his name which was Kurama. Naruto asked if the fox was sealed in him then why does his sibling have the seal as well? Kurama told him that he only got some of his Chakra, which meant that they could use it, but they would go berserk, because it was wild Chakra. Naruto Laughed at the irony, his sibling would never be able to master the foxes Chakra while he can. Now we find Naruto running full speed North-West of the Village.

_"dame it all, I should have had ran away a year ago with Hinata...but now shes dead" _he thought with a tears in his eyes. You see Hinata was his only friend both of them were ignored by their families so they became friends pretty quick, but in truth both of them liked each other they were too embarrassed to admit it. Now Naruto regretted that he never told her that. A year ago Hinata was kidnapped by the cloud, but the cloud ninja was stopped, but Hinata's father killed her while killing the cloud ninja. From that day Naruto hated the Hyuga Clan, the only members he could never hate was Hinata, and her mother, which he was sure that she was killed the her clan as well. After that Naruto lived for a whole year like a shell, but thanks to Kurama he was snapped out of his depression that is after Kurama beat the shit out of him.

_**"Kit I think you should rest for a while, those fools don't even know your missing." **_Kurama spoke through the mind link.

_"All right Kurama, hmm where should I rest...a cave looks good enough for me"_ he responded. Naruto tree hoped towards the cave. Naruto might have been ignored, but that didn't mean he didn't train, in-fact Naruto could use two-tails of Kumras Chakra while reaming in control after that he started to lose control.  
><em><strong>"Careful kit that cave gives me the creeps, and I am the mighty Kyuubi!" <strong>_Kurama spoke, he was getting chills from that cave.

_"Not worry about it we are just going to rest for a while, and they plan our next action."_ Naruto replied. Little did he know that he was been watched by two beings. Naruto entreated the cave he couldn't see much it was all ready dark outside, so he went a little deeper in the cave, and started a fire to keep himself warm after that the laid down for some sleep.

Naruto woke up but realized that he was not in a cave, but rather in his mindscape. He looked around the forest wondering why was he brought here. He started to walk around trying to find Kurama, but was stopped when two figures should up. The first looked like an old man with white hair, and a small dagger, he also had sharp teeth, and complete dark eyes. The next was a women with long gray hair with some black strands, with grayish eyes, and the perfect figure. Naruto stopped wondering who are these too.

"Who are you people, and are you in my mindscape?" he asked.

**"We, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, are gods of your world, as to what we are doing here in your mindscape well that simple we are here to talk." **the old looking man spoke.

"What do you want to talk about? Better yet why do you want to talk with me in the first place?" he questioned, but he couldn't believe that two gods were right in front of him, and he could pretty much guess what gods they were

**"Well I assume that you has already figured what gods we are right Naruto-Kun?" **the women spoke with a smile. Naruto blushed a little, how could he not she was a goddess for Kami's sake!

**"Well as to why we are here is, because we are here to give you a few gifts." **the old man spoke. Naruto raised a eyebrow wondering what these gifts could be.

**"First I will have you sign my contract with this you can summon me to perform the reaper death seal without have to pay for your soul" **Naruto's eyes went wide, he couldn't believe that the old man who he knew was the Shinigami was giving him HIS contract, and allowed him to perform the reaper death seal WITHOUT paying for his soul **"Second I will be giving you 4 fruits, these fruits have never been seen for at least 6000 years, they came before the sage, and the ninja. The fruits granted the user almost godlike powers albeit only a few of them could, but you would lose the ability to swim. I have modified the fruits, so you won't lose your swim ability not like you need it anyways, and they will become your bloodlines which means that should you have children they will have all 4 of the fruits ability. The fruits I give you are Hie Hie no Mi, Pika Pika no Mi, Magu Magu no Mi, and the Gura Gura no Mi. I will also give you the knowledge of these fruits, you must learn you use them." **With that said the Shinigami produced 4 different fruits in front of Naruto, and told them to eat them. Naruto ate them, but he HATED the taste of those fruits.

"Couldn't you have modified the taste as well? I mean for Kami's sake it horrible!" Naruto yelled while during water for a nearby lake.

**"Damn I knew I was missing something!" **the death god replied, which earned a sweet drop for Kami, and Naruto. Kami then turned towards Naruto.

**"Naruto there is a reason we are giving you these power you see you are a very unique child, because you forgive people even after all the things you have been through. I once chose the Sage of Six Paths to bring peace, but he failed. I know that love, and understanding is one way, but most of the time it is not love, and understanding people listen to, but power that does not mean that those who command more power are evil, I mean I am Kami, and I am not evil. We are giving you these power so you can bring peace, through love, and understanding you will also need power if you are willing to defend those you love, but you must also be ready to forgive your enemies should they see their wrongs. You have that Naruto, you are so much like the Sage, but yet you are so different from him you are something more than the Sage. Now I give you the eyes that I once bestowed upon the Sage, the Rinnegan." **she then put her finger tip on Naruto's forehead, then all of the sudden Naurto as if his eyes were burning, he screamed for a bit, but calmed down after a while. **"Naruto I also have another offer for you**" Naruto looked at her **"Naruto you I know you have been ignored by everyone save Hinata, who by the ways told me to tell you that she likes you and wants you to move on, she wants you to be happy" **Naruto let a few tear drops fall _"she liked me too...thank you Hinata" _ he wiped away the tears. **"You have been ignored and you never truly felt a parents love, so Naruto...do you want to be my son?" **she asked, at that point Naruto's mind just went to overdrive, and fainted. The Shinigami started laughing.

**"Told you he would faint!" **he laughed while Kami glared at him promising pain.

Meaning while at the hidden rain village, a red head sneezed _"looks like someone will show true pain, I pity the fool who will feel it" _he thought

Naruto woke up after 10 minutes. He looked towards Kami right in her eyes, and she looked right back at him they. He did that for about 3 minutes, then he smiled. "Sure thing Okasan!" Naruto yelled while giving a thumbs up, Kami just hugged him.

**"Well since you are now my son you will also get immortality after all what kind of mother would want her some to die while she lives forever? You will also have to change your last name...I think Unmei (fate) would be a nice one seeing that you command a lot of power. Oh you are also going to need to add some of my blood so it can remove your old one, and flow mine!" **Naruto smiled, he had gained a true mother, not like his biological mother well with the new blood in him Kami was his mother now anyway, but a true one who would love him even if it meant that she had to work almost 24/7 a day in the pure field.

**"Now then I believe it's time you wake up, and tell that fox what you will be doing, and also tell him that if he hurts my sochi (Son) I will hurt him!" **Kami warned, Naruto, and the Shinigami shivered, like the old saying goes 'hell here no fury like a woman scorned of her children'

"Don't worry I am sure that fur-ball won't do a thing!" with that he faded out of his mindscape, and woke up.

_**"Kit where the hell have you been...wait a minute...WHAT THE HELL! YOU MET KAMI-SAMA, AND THE SHINIGAMI! NOT ONLY THAT BUT KAMI MADE YOU HER SON!? KIT WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" **_ Kurama asked, you don't meet two gods every day, and one makes you her son. Naruto chuckled, and told Kurama everything, and boy was it fun seeing his reaction.

"Well Kurama I think it's time for us to train for about 9 years, and then we will join Iwa." Naruto said. Kurama raised an eyebrow.

_** "You sure? They might try to kill you even thought you are not that bastards son anymore." **_ he asked.

_"Yh don't worry about it, I am sure they would be more than willing to allow me to join after all with the powers I have who wouldn't? But the real reason I want to join is to become the kage of that village, and to rub it into my former family, and village's face." _he replied. Kurama just laughed, buy was Konoha going to freak out after seeing a man who can turn into light, and flash to his target, thought Naruto. Well you couldn't call him the Yellow Flash, because Naruto's hair changed its color to Kami's hair, but it was not as long as hers.

_**"I get the feeling that the next 9 years are going to some very interesting years." **_Kurama smirked. His luck was just great, I mean come on his host was the SON of Kami, now he could rub it in his siblings face!

**So tell me how you like it, and no flames please! I AM TOO YOUNG TO DIE!**__


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto or one piece, if I did I wouldn't feel the need to write this story. **

**6 Years later**

A lone figure walked down the dirt path, while looking at his surroundings. His name was Naruto Unmei, son of Kami, thought the world did know he was her son the last thing he needs is some nut jobs on him. He looked around and saw the terrible conduction the people were in, apparently some man named Gato had this village in an iron fist, he controlled the shipping industry over here, making people pay more, as well as overcharging them for the simplest of things.

_"This Gato guy needs to die, what do you think Kurama?" _he asked.

_**"Go ahead, as long as you make his death painful I don't mind." **_answered the fox while Naruto mentally chuckled, Kurama was one lazy bastard even lazier then those Nara's!

_"Right, but first we need to find a place to stay wha-" _he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a scream. Naurto being Naruto ran towards the scream. He arrived to the location, and found a women in her mid to late 20's surrounded by a bunch of thugs who all had a perverted grin.

"Come on lady we are ju-" the thug never finished, because he had spear made of light in his chest. He was dead before he even knew it. The other perverts looked to the source, but when they turned around they were meet with the same light spears in their hearts In less than 20 second 6 thugs were killed, by Naruto.

"Hay are you alright?" Naruto asked the lady. She looked up to see a young 12 years old boy.

"Yes I am fine thank you, my name is Tsunami, thank you so much for helping me mister.." she didn't know the boys name.

"Naurto, Unmei Naruto." Naruto answered.

"Ah thank you Unmei-san, if there's anything you would like, please say so." she asked, the boy did save her life from Gato's thugs she could at least pay him back somehow.

"Well I was looking for a place to stay for a while, would you mind if I stayed by yours?" he asked hoping that she would at least allow him a place to stay.

"Not at all just follow me, ok?" she smiled. Naruto thanked her.

They started walking towards her home, and were talking about stuff. Naruto asked her how Gato did all this. She explained he took over the harbors which was the only trade route for their Inland, she also told him how he killed anyone who opposed him, including her husband. Naruto was pretty pissed, he could relate to these people, having their lives controlled by someone else his parents did the same, always telling him what to do. They told him not to be a ninja, but remain a civilian. Naruto listened to them, but really he trained in secrete, he hoped they would come around at one point, he gave them a chance, but over time his siblings started to overshadow him. He was left in the background, no one noticed him expect for Hinata. The villagers worshipped the ground his siblings walked, but to him he was just another child, hell some didn't even know the 4th had another son. Naruto might have forgiven them, but that didn't mean he liked them.

"Unmei-san are you alright?" Tsunami asked, he was spacing out for a bit.

"Hay? Oh I am fine, just thinking about the past." he replied. Tsunami figured it was s sour subject to him, and didn't press on about it. Soon her home came into view.

"Well looks like we are here, you can stay here for as long as you like." she told him, Naruto bowed to her thanking her for allowing him to stay. As they arrived at the front door they started to hear voices from the inside.

"Oh it seems like my father is back, I hope he got help." with that she opened the door, and walked in, Naruto walked behind here , but when he looked at who was talking he stopped mid-step. Staring at the 3 ninjas inside. They were none other than his siblings, first there was Menma, then were his sisters, Mito, and Naruko. They stopped talking and looked at him, but they couldn't recognize him, because of his hair, and eye color.

"Oh Tsunami your back! Who's that kid?" asked an old drunk. Tsunami just sighed, her father was always drunk, but somehow he could design a bridge while remaining drunk, how he does it no one will ever no.

"Oh, his name is Naruto Unmei he saved me from some thugs while I was out." she answered. No the room went quite, the 3 siblings looked at the boy eye wide, could this be there older brother? There teacher who only had one visible eye also went eye wide, but he was a veteran and controlled his emotions.

"Onii-san?" ashed Mito, she hoped it was her brother, he had vanished about 6 years ago, and now she was her standing in front of a boy who shared the same name as her older brother. Naruto looked over to her, Mito, and Naruko were carbon copies of their mother.

"Hello _Imouto._" Naruto replied with venom in his word. Mito flinched at the hate her older brother put in her name.

"Onii-san where have you being? Mother, and Father have been looking all over for you the past 6 years!" Menma asked, his brother was here now things could finally go back to normal.

"Oh really? So now they care about me? Tell me when did they figure out that I was missing? two days? Perhaps 4?" Naruto asked while his siblings remained silent, their parents hadn't known he was missing until a whole week passed. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Thought so, and why would they be looking for me? Shouldn't they be busy _training _you?" He asked. His sister were on the verge of crying, while his brother could do nothing, but star at the ground. Kakashi closed his book at turned to Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, you are to be brought back to the village if spotted, so I will have to take you back to the village, whether you like it or not." Kakashi said while getting up. Naruto chuckled which turned into laughter.

"Oh really? Well by all means go ahead, but the thing is I am not Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, no I am Naruto Unmei, I am not Minato Namikaze or Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze son. They gave up that right when they gave my birthright to my younger brother. So go ahead try, but I am sure you can't catch me, the infamous Furasshu Akuma (Flash Demon)." now Kakashi went eyes wide, right in front of him was THE Furasshu Akuma. He took down 3 whole battalions of the cloud village who tried to kidnapped him, and earned him an SSS rank in there bingo book, with a flee on sight order. When Iwa saw this they claimed that he was did worse than the Yellow Flash, meanwhile Konoha thought someone stole the 4ths thunder god, but the idea was dismissed, because only a seal master could replicate the thunder god, and only 3 seal masters existed who were all Konoha Nins.

"What's wrong? Weren't you going to take me back to Konoha?" Naruto asked, inside his gut Kurama was laughing crazy, oh the faces of the 4 nins were a sight to see!

"You know, if it were up to me I could easily take destroy Konoha, I don't need an army to destroy that village, the Uchiha massacre will look like a backyard fight if I attacked Konoha. Be glad that I don't go for revenge, or else you all would have been dead a long time ago." Naruto told them. It was all true he had destroyed 3 whole battalions of the Hidden Cloud, which was a massive blow to their military. It was only the fact that they had two tailed beast that they stood strong.

"Y-you wouldn't? Would you Onii-san?" Naruko asked. Naruto looked her right in the eye and said.

"Oh I would _Imouto, _but be glad I haven't attacked Konoha, otherwise you all would have been dead." with that said, his sisters started to cry, while his brother could only stare at his older brother in disbelief. Kakashi wasn't doing any good either, here was an SSS rank Nin who was only 12 years old, and yet he was able to cause so much carnage. Kakashi was no match to Naruto if the bingo book didn't lie then Naruto was the strongest ninja in the world at the moment.

"I'll he up in my room, resting so don't bother me." with that he went to his room leaving a stunned crowed. Kakashi knew only one thing he could do, and that was to use call the 4th here, so he took out a thunder god kunai and dropped into the ground, and with a yellow flash the 4th was there, he looked around, and spotted his 2 daughters crying, while his son was rooted to one spot muttering sorry over and over again. He turned to his former student.

"Kakashi what happened?" he asked

"Well you see, what happened was that your eldest son Naruto was here just a minute ago." he answered.

Well that's all for now keep those reviews coming.

No flames please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there my fellow readers, and writers. I here have the newest chapter to Naruto Unmei, so please enjoy, and thank you all for liking the store. It is my first story so I am kind of glad that it has quite a bit of likes. Well enough of my rambling! On with the story! **

The forth hokaga had arrived a few seconds ago, but he saw his two daughters crying while his son was just stood there looking at the floor. He asked his student Kakashi what happened, Kakashi told him about his eldest, his claims, and how he refuses to come back. Saying Minato was shocked was an understatement, his eldest gave up his last name, refused to come back, and was the infamous Furasshu Akuma who took down 3 whole battalions of the cloud village a year ago. No one knew who the person was since he was wearing a mask at that time, but what they did know was that the person was just a child no less than 11 years old! He had read the report on that skirmish or should I say massacre. The Cloud had underestimated the boy, believing that he was just an orphaned bloodline user, how wrong they were. Minato listened to Kakashi with undivided attention. Kakashi finished explaining after few minutes. Minato started walking towards Naruto's room that he was staying in. He knocked on the door. The door opened with an annoyed Naruto on the other side

"Are you defy or something? I told you not to dis-" he stopped after he looked at the person in front of him, his father or should he say former father. The man had given up that right a long time ago.

"What do _you _want?" Naruto asked. Minato was the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Son plea-" he was cut off when Naruto raised his hand.

"I am not _your _son, I am Naruto Unmei." Naruto corrected. Minato could see the hate in Naruto, he couldn't blame Naruto, after all this was his own fault.

"Naruto you will come back to Konoha, as your hokaga you must follow my order." Minato said. Naruto smirked.

"Oh really _lord Hokaga? _Last time I checked I am was never a ninja to the Leaf, but rather a civilian after you gave _my _birthright you my brother, and you can't call me a clan member since I was never taught in our clan's way. I other words you have no authority over me, even if you are known as the yellow flash, you still have no authority over me." Naruto fired back. Minato could see the venom with almost every word his son said. He was about to speak when Naruto started to walked out of his room.

" Tsunami-san I will be on my way, don't worry I will take care of Gato. That man has a lot of innocent blood on his hand." With that said the blond started walking towards Gato's mansion. While Minato walked up to Kakashi.

"Kakashi we should follow him to make sure he don't get in any kind of trouble." Kakashi nodded. Kakashi gathered his team, and with Minato they started heading towards Gato's mansion.

**2 hours later: **

Naruto was standing in front of Gato's mansion about a mile away. It was a massive mansion, but he could care less. He was here to kill that man, not marvel at his home.

"Well I think I better do this quick." he said before getting into fist standing, and pulling his right fist back, all the while concentrating in power into it. He waited for a few seconds, before opening his eyes.

"KAISHIN!" he yelled, and punched the air in front of him. The air _cracked _with a mirror shattering sound. The Konoha team was looking at his, and wondering what the hell was he doing, but they looked towards the mansion. They could not believe their eyes, the mansion literally started to tear itself apart as if hit by a massive shockwave, which it was. They just stared at the mansion as it collapsed.

"That was Kaishin." Naruto said. The team knew they were found so they walked of their hiding. spots.

"Kaishin never heard of it before." Kakashi said. Naruto just chuckled.

"It is one of my bloodlines, Kaishin meaning Seaquake. I can crack the air with a punch, which then sends devastating shock wave through the air in the direction it is facing. It can pass through, and damage any substance, tearing it apart." he explained. The Konoha team, and the Hokaga could not believe the power they had witnessed. Naruto started to walk away, when a voice stopped him.

"Wait what do you mean bloodline? Me nor your mother have such a bloodline." Minato asked wondering whether the bloodline existed in his family. Naruto chuckled again.

"Did you not hear back at the house? I am Naruto Unmei, not Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, no that Naruto died when Hinata died. As to how I have such a bloodline well that's for me to know, and you to find out. Oh and before I leave I forget something." Naruto they clapped his hands together, and closed his eyes. Minato raised an eyebrow, but then he started here the Team minus yelling out in pain. His 3 children were screaming in pain all the while red chakra floated out of them, and into Naruto. While blue chakra started to flow out of Kakashi's left eye. It stopped after a few minutes.

"What did you do?!" Minato demanded. His children, and his former student were laying there breathing hard.

"I took back what belonged to the fox and in case you are wondering what it was, first was some portions of his chakra which was trapped in those three, and the second was the Sharingan which the fox made a long time ago. I am merely taking what belongs to it." he explained.

"Wait, but the fox was divided into three, and sealed into them?" Minato questioned.

"That is false since I hold the fox, not them, they only held some of its chakra. Oh and if I ever fight the last 'Uchiha' just tell him that I will be taking his Sharingan. After all the fox made it, and as the right to take it away." with that Naruto turned into a garish light and faded away **(Yes I changed the light color to garish, never liked that shiny yellow the admiral had). **Minato just stood there before walking back to check on the nin team. Times were going to change, the world was going to change, and Naruto was going to be the one to bring that change.

_"The Child Of Prophecy !" _Minato thought. Now he knew who the child was, and it knew now that Naruto was not to be taken lightly.

**Well there you go, keep up those reviews. I know this chapter was short, but fear not I will try to add another chapter by this Sunday. No flames please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here's the new chapter, and please don't tell me that the Sharingan was not created by Kurama, because I know how it was created. I just wanted to do my own thing, seeing that this is a FANFICTION and not the real storyline. Well enough of my ranting. On with the story! **

**3 years later:**

A lone figure was walking down the dirt path. He was wearing a pitch black trench coat that reached all the way up to his mouth, he had brown steel toed boots on, and had a simple straw hat on to cover his hire. The only thing you could see were his eyes, and right now they were purple which meant he was pissed!

_"Stupid clients lying about mission rank, and pay. If I ever see that guy I am sending him straight to theShinigami stomach!" _he thought angrily. Meanwhile Kurama was laughing like a madman.

_**"HAHAHAHA! I can't believe you believed that man! That's what you get for helping complete strangers." **_Kurama said while laughing. Naruto was getting more and more annoyed.

_"Yh yh laugh it up fur ball! Let's see you try that when we visit my mother again." _Naruto fired back. Kurama laughing turned in to cry's for mercy.

_**"Ah thing, but her! I beg of you! The last time I insulted you in here presence, I was turned into a kit, and was chased around by fan girls! Oh the horror!" **_Kurama begged. Naruto just sweet dropped _"So the mighty 9-tailed beast is afraid of...fan girls?" _Naruto thought, before smirking.

_"Hay Kurama." _ Kurama stopped begging when Naruto called out his name, but to his confusion he started to turn into a small fox, and they to his horror small female fox came out of no were, and started to chase him.

_**"Dame you Naruto! I'll get you for this!" **_was all Kurama said before his voice faded out. Naruto just clucked. Sometimes screwing with Kurama can be really fun! His thoughts were broken when he spots some ninjas fighting off in the distance. From what he could tell it seemed like a team of 4 nin's up against a single girl. He could tell that she was from Iwa, since he was heading there, but it was the 4 nin's that got his attention. From what he could see they had complete white masks on with the Kanji for 'NE' on them. Naruto knew where those shinobi's were from. ROOT. He hated the ROOT to the core they had chased him ever since he left. He later found out that they were only chasing him make him into a mindless soldier for a man called Danzo. He was a slipper one officially ROOT was disbanded by the order of the 3rd hokaga, but Danzo didn't disband it he took it in the shadows. Naruto had a lot of dirt on ROOT, and if the skeleton in the closet ever came out let's just say that Danzo's days would be numbered. He then turned his focused on the girl who was about his age from the looks of it. She had short black hair, and pupil-less pink eyes. she was about 5,8 in height like him, she had a good built too.

_"Cute." _he thought, unknown to him the fox had heard his thought and smirked. Now it was the Kuramas turn to tease Naruto.

_**"Oh it seems like you found your vixen?"**_he teased. Naruto actually blushed.

_"S-s-shit up baka!" _ he yelled back while shuttering. Kurama was laughing while rolling on the floor.

Naruto cut the link between the fox while muttering something about paying a visit to his mother. He headed towards the battlefield to save the girl, after all 4 against 1 is hardly faire, plus those were ROOT shinobi. He quickly shot of few light spears towards the ROOT group which embedded into the 2 unlucky ROOT members. Meanwhile the other 2 noticed that their comrades were killed, but they could care less if they died.

"You know it's not nice to pick on a girl." Naruto said while calmly walked towards the girl. The girl looked at the boy. All she could see were his ocean blue eyes, and some strands of his garish hair. She actually that he was cute. Naruto stopped and looked at her getting the feeling of déjà vu.

_"What the hell, I could have sworn that I feel like she just called me cute!?" _he thought.

"Who are you? Leave now or we will kill you." His thoughts were broken by the ROOT shinobi's question.

"Hmm, indeed who am I? well...that is for me to know, and you to never find out." as soon as he finished his sentence the ROOT members felt pain in there chest. They looked down only to see light spears which had priced through their hearts. The girl was shocked that in just a few minutes 4 elite shinobi's were killed, by a boy who was at her age!

"Well if I don't mind asking you, what is your name?" the boy asked. The girl snapped out of her shock.

"W-what? Oh! my name is Kurotsuchi, granddaughter of the third Tsuchikage." She answered. She could not help but blush at the boy before her.

"Ah well that makes things easier for me I guess. My name is Naruto Unmei and I would like to join your village." he said.

"Wait why do you want to join my village? Are you a spy?" She asked while getting her guard back up.

"No, I want to join, because Iwa is the only logical choice for me. Kumo would use me to breed, Kiri is in a civil war not to mention that they would hunt down bloodline users, Suna is in the middle of a desert, I don't like desert, and Konoha is filled with idiots. So Iwa is the only remaining choice for me, plus I get to see more of you." he said while grinning like a fox. Kurotsuchi blushed like crazy. The boy had just flirted with her.

"W-w-whatever, I will take you to grandpa he will decide whether you allowed to join or not." she said. Naruto nodded and with that they were off heading towards the Iwa.

_"Well Kurama I guess our training is officially over for now." _Naurto told his partner.

_**"Yh that is true, oh well I guess you can settle down with that vixen of yours." **_Naruto almost tripped at the comment.

_"B-b-baka! I just met her! I don't even know much about her anyways!" _he replied, but Kurama was having too much fun.

_**"Hehehe, Naruto you better give Kami lots of grandbabies HAHAHAHAH!" **_Kurama laughed even more when Naruto's face lit up like the sun. Kurotsuchi noticed this.

"Are you ok? Your face in kind of red." she asked. Naruto said no he was fine. Kurotsuchi just shrugged and moved on.

_"dame you Kurama! I know mother wants grandchildren to spoil. Oh and speaking of mother she wanted me to visit as soon as possible, well you better get ready Kurama I get the feeling your gone get chased by a lot of vixen's when we visit her." _Kurama stopped laughing, and was not cowering in fear.

_**"Anything but that! I beg of you!" **_replied the great 9-tailed fox. Naruto sweet-dropped at his partners antics. Deciding that Kurama should suffer a little he shrugged and continued on.

**Well that's it...for now. Keep up those reviews. NO FLAMS PEOPLE! **


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter guys! I don't know how this one went, so give me some feedback. Well then I will leave so you can enjoy the new chapter.**

Naruto was now standing in front of the Iwagakure. It was a massive village, but the biggest difference was that all the buildings were made of rock. It was surrounded my rocky mountains, one could say that the village was truly hidden in the earth. He was walking up with is Kurotsuchi towards the gate's of the village. The guards at the gate's were just sitting there playing poker, guess all village gate guards have a boring job. One of the gate guard spotted them.

"Huh? Look is Kurotsuchi-san is back...wait who's that with her?"the guard announced. It was when Naruto made it to the gates did they realize who it was.

"I-I-it can't be! What are you doing here!?" the guard asked. Others wondered what was going on, it was only when they saw Naruto did they figure it out. Needless to say they were all scared shitless. Meanwhile Kurotsuchi was wondering what the hell was going on. _"Why are they afraid of Naruto?" _she thought. Then her grandfather Onoki showed up.

"Well what do we have here? Furasshu Akuma, what are you doing here?" Onoki was tensed up. Here stood Furasshu Akuma, who was a man of great power. Onoki was ready to defend his village even if he had to fight till death. Meanwhile Kurotsuchi finally realized what the hell was going on. She looked towards the demi-god (they don't know that...yet). Naruto was quite amused, he loved how people feared his title. Yet they only called him because of his power over light. He had gained other titles such as Jishin Masuta (Earthquake master) he gained that ever since he started using his Gura Gura no Mi powers. _"Next there gone start calling me Maguma Jogi (Magma ruler) or Aisu-shin (Ice god). Ah screw it might as well call me Genso no kami (Elemental god)." _

"Well that is easy Tsuchikage-Sama, I am here to join your village." Naruto replied. Onoki was ready to attack, but when he heard possibly the strongest man in the world say 'I want to join your village' he thought he was dreaming, then again everyone listing was as well.

"What? Really?" he asked. Naruto replied. Onoki was gone say yes, but then he remembered that the forth hokaga's son was named Naruto, could he be this Naruto?

"By any chance are you Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze the eldest son of the forth hokaga?" he asked. Then came the ungodly KI and all of it was from Naruto.

"As much as I would hate to say it...yes I am his former son." that got everyone attention.

"What do you mean former?" Onoki asked. He was wanted to know just why would the froths son call himself former son.

"Well, first he denied me of my birthright, second that mans not as great as most people make him out to be. A ninja he might be, but a father? Nope, not to me anyways. I ran away when I was six years old, and it was that day Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze died, and was reborn into Naruto Unmei." Everyone was surprised by this. The eldest son of their most hated enemy was standing in front of them announcing that he had denounced his family's name.

"Well then if you crossed a few Leaf nins what would you do?" Onoki asked. He wanted to know what the boy would do. He saw Naruto smirk, not just any smirk, but a sadistic smirk.

"Well that's simple I would kill them in the most painful way." Naruto replied. His words sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"Well then welcome to Iwagakure. I know you are quiet powerful, but according to law you must start out as genin." Onoki said.

"That is quite all right with me, in fact I would love to start out as a genin, but don't give me those D rank missions." Naruto replied. He hated those D rank missions. _"Once I am the kage I will ban those mission's for good!" _Naruto thought.

"Very well, now then I will let my granddaughter give you a tour of the village. She will also take you to your new living place." with that Onoki flew off towards his office. Naruto was turned towards the girl, who in turn towards him.

"Well? Are you going to take me on that tour Hime?" the said Hime blushed. _"She really is cut, I wonder if I can ask her out?"_ Naruto thought. _**"Oh? It seems like you HAVE found a mate. Don't worry I approve!" **_Kurama said. Naruto's face was red as a tomato. _"Baka! She isn't my mate! I was just thinking about asking her out!" _Naruto shot back. _**"Yh yh whatever. She isn't your mate...yet.."**_ Naruto cut the mind link having enough of Kuramas teasing.

"O-ok let's get on with the tour." Kurotsuchi answered. She glanced towards Naruto. _"Well he handsome, plus he saved me from those ninjas...I wonder if I can ask him out..wait what? Where did that come from?!" _she thought. She blushed at the thought of going out with him. She looked towards him and as fate would have it Naurto looked towards her at the same time. Their eyes meet for a second before both of them turned their heads. _"What the hell!? Was that just luck or is fate playing at wait...I AM FATE DAMMIT!" _thought the demi-god. It was true that he was now the god of fate, but Naruto really didn't care for his duty. When his mother ask why he simple said 'too much paperwork' and never bothered with his duty as god of fate.

"Oh what's this? It seems like little Kurotsuchi has a boyfriend." said a random ninja.

"HE IS NOT M BOYFRIND!" she replied with a blush.

"Really Kurotsuchi-hime? You wound my heart!" Naruto relied with drawing some circles on the ground with a cloud on top of him. Kurotsuchi could help but sweet drop by his antics.

"Hhehehe I was just messing with yh Kurotsuchi. I know he is not your boyfriends...yet." with that said the ninja was off to do whatever he was supposed to do.

"Baka's all of them." Kurotsuchi muttered. She really didn't like how all the ninjas picked on her, she knew they were just playing around, but sometimes it could get out of hand.

"Well now then shall we continue the tour?" she asked. Naruto did a complete 180 from his depressed state.

"Yes, I would hate for this to be a boring date." Naruto replied.

"BAKA! THIS IS NOT A DATE!" she kicked Naurto were the sun doesn't shine. Naruto was in his knees, and had tears in his eyes.

"Ah! Naruto! I am so sorry!" she said while trying to wake the boy up by slapping him again and again.

Kurama was laughing at his containers dilemma. _**"This are about to get interesting." **_he though. __

**Well that's it for now people. Be sure to send me feedback. No flames please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter. Sorry for the late update, but then again I did an early update last Friday, or was in Thursday, as well moving on I have been thinking of doing a Naurto x Star Wars crossover, but I need some ideas so if you would kindly give me some it would be impressive and if I chose some of those ideas then that would be most impressive! Ah well enjoy my dear readers! **

It has been almost a month since Naruto has joined Iwa. It was a long month for Naruto, and the village itself. Somehow other villages got wind of him joining Iwa, and the reactions were quite different for other major villages. Kumo was furious they demanded his head to which the Tsuchikage replied no. Kumo finally backed down when the Tsuchikage threatened war. Suna was a bit nerved. Kiri was too busy fighting a civil war to give a dame. Konoha on the other hand was a different case. They were outraged that the froths eldest son would join their sworn enemy. They claimed that he was brainwashed or something along those lines. Naurto just laughed at the fools who dare say he was brain washed into joining Iwa, thought he could defiantly say that Kurotsuchi might be the reason for him staying. Truth be told he liked the girl. She remained him somewhat of Hinata, she was always shy around him, and couldn't stop blushing. He teased her to no end. he had grown close to her, and she was well. When his mother visited him (In his mindscape) he was too embarrassed to even look at Kurotsuchi for about a week!

**Flashback (didn't think I would have one did yh?)**

Naruto was lying in his bed sleeping peacefully, but really he was talking to his mother in his mindscape.

**"Oh Naruto-kun! Kurama tells he that you found yourself a mate?** " Kami asked with a shit eating grin. Naruto looked at her then to the fox _"damn you Kurama!" _he thought.

"Mom she is not my mate, we are just good friends." Naruto replied with a sigh. Too bad his answer feel on to deaf ears.

**"Oh I am so pound of you! make sure to give me lots of grandbabies to spoil! I didn't think I would have to give you the birds and the bees talk so soon. Well anyways let's give you the ta-" **

"MOM! Really? I mean come on I am 15 years on, I know about the bird, and the bees!" Naruto replied.

**"Well that's too hear. Anyways I must say she's sexy for her age. You better get to her first before someone else. Her chest could use a bit of improvement, well I could always 'enhance them' woul-" **she couldn't finish when her son left the mindscape.

"Dame you Kurama I will get you for this later!" Naruto yelled. Meanwhile in his find Kurama was laughed at the boys dilemma. His mother really loved to tease him, more so then Kurama himself.

**Flashback end**

Other then been humiliated by his mother, and Kurama he was having a good time. He has grown close to the village more so then the one he was born in. Naruto has also gained the respect of the village as well. He was a great shinobi and a damn loyal one at that too. Right now he is standing before the Tsuchikage with a 3 teams of shinobi and a redhead who had two bodyguards flanking her.

"Now I am sure you are all wondering why I have called you here?" the Tsuchikage asked. Everyone nodded.

"Well then let's get started, but first I would like you to meet Mie Temari the rebel leader. Now I you all are aware of the civil war in Kiri yes?" again everyone nodded. "Well then this will make things easier. Lady Mie has asked us to aid them in the upcoming battle. I will let Lady Mie tell you the rest." he finished.

"Thank you Lord Tsuchikage. The battle that is to come will be the final battle, and the forth MizuKage his self will take part in the battle. If we can kill him we can win the, and put an end to the senseless slaughter." she finished. The shinobi listened will taking in all the information, after all knowing is half the battle.

"Tsuchikage-same if I many ask if you are going to aid us then why are you sending only 3 teams, not to mention that most of them are teenagers." she said while eyeing Naruto like a predator. Kurotsuchi noticed this, and narrowed her eyes. _"Oh no you don't! He is mine bitch!" _she thought. She had truly grown a huge crush over the boy, but it evolved into love, she didn't know how or when it happened, but she could didn't really mind he was sweet, kind, strong, and loyal. Naruto all of the sudden felt as if he was a prize in a game. _"What the hell? I feel like someone is watching me." _he thought.

"Don't worry about it Lady Mie, these are some of my best shinobi. Naruto being the best there is. Also they need some field experience and I believe that a war will do just that." he answered. Naruto one the other hand just chuckled _"Right field experience for a guy who's wiped out 3 battalion's"_.

**Few hours later **

The group were on a ship heading towards Kiri. Everyone was sleeping as it was night, but Naruto was not. Naruto on the height point of the ship looking at the stars.

"I don't know how to tell her. Kurama you got any advice?" Naruto asked the fox.

_**"Well if it was me I would just take her." **_Naruto rolled his eyes. _"Why did I ask a fox of all things anyways?" _ Then out of no were Kurotsuchi just showed up.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh Kurotsuchi. Well I was just looking at the stars, after all its best to look at them during night." he answered. Kurotsuchi just looked at him while he looked towards the night sky. Truly it was a magnificent sight you could see stars as far as the eye could see.

"Kurotsuchi..." Naruto said. She looked towards him wondering why he called her.

"You know...I once liked this girl." He said. Meanwhile Kurotsuchi was wondering who this girl was.

"Really? If you liked her so much then why didn't you ask her out?" She asked. She wanted to know really. She had to admitted she was kind of jealous.

"I couldn't because she died 9 years ago..." He answered. Kurotsuchi at this point felt guilty of asking him.

"She was the reason I endured the first 6 years of my life at my old village. We were both outcasts of our family, so we grew close, but she we killed by her own father. From that day I hated that village, that is also the reason why I left. I was too weak to protect her, and I feel that I am still too weak to protect you." Kurotsuchi looked towards him in disbelief.

"Weak? You are possibly the strongest ninja in the elemental nations!" Naruto chuckled a bit.

"Well I don't know about that, but Kurotsuchi ...you...have filled the hole in my heart. When I am around you I feel complete. I don't you if you feel the same way, but I know now that I love Kurotsuchi." Naruto finished by looking dead in her eyes. Kurotsuchi was speechless. The boy she had a crush on love her! He remind silent. Naruto taking her silence as a form of rejection just sighed.

"Well if you don't feel the same why th-" He was silenced why Kurotsuchi kissed him right on his lips. At first he quite surprised but he got over the surprise quite fast, and went along with the kiss. The parted after a minute thought if felt like ages for them.

"So...does that mean you love me too?" He asked.

"Baka." was all Kurotsuchi said before kissing him again.

**Well there you go people, sorry if the romance such I am not that great when it comes to romance, but hay I tried my best. Anyways give me some feedback and some ideas for the next chapter. Oh and in the next chapter he will use his ice powers so ready! No Flames! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hay there my fellow readers! Sorry for the late update had some stuff to do, but anyways let's get to the newest chapter!**

**Lawyer: Sir you have to..**

**Me: Dame it do I have to?**

**Lawyer #2: Well you have to unless you want to get...**

**Me: Fine...I don't own Naruto or One Piece..there happy now?**

**Lawyer: Very.**

**Me: dame Lawyers and there threats...*Looks at the readers* What are you looking at? Go read the Chapter!"**

The ship had arrived a few days ago, and the teams were all setup. Everyone was on edge well everyone, but Naruto. They have never truly experienced war even if it was only one battle war was hell, also the fact that Mizukage was a Jinchuriki didn't help at all. Kurotsuchi however was acting different everyone could tell. She has been around Naruto the whole time, much to Mei demise. So now here we are in some tent while discussing how the fuck are they going to the ocean to reach the main island.

"Water walking won't work and neither would using ships. We would be killed before we even reach the Island by their water users." Said a man with an eye patch on one of his eyes.

"Ao is right we need to find a way to reach the main Island with our getting destroyed." Mei replied. It was the biggest obstacle they had to cross was the Ocean which divvied the main Island from the other 2. It was by no means a massive obstacle, you could see the other Islands from the shore if you wanted to.

"Well leave that to be." Came a voice from the back. Everyone looked to see who it was. Naruto walked up to the table.

"I will take care of your water problem, in fact I can take on their whole army, but some of us here need experience. So I'll take care of your water problem and go for the Mizukage." Naruto said. Everyone knew who Naruto was didn't take a genius to know him. Soon everyone was getting ready for the upcoming battle.

"Naruto are you really going to fight the Mizukage by yourself?" Kurotsuchi asked. She was worried for him, he was about to fight a man who had full control of his tailed beast.

"Yes I am, but don't worry about it you know I am not gone die anytime soon." He replied. He could see her worry so he walked up to her and kissed. They kissed for what seemed years to them, but really it was about a minute.

"I know, but still be careful I don't want to dying on me now!" she demanded. Naruto chuckled.

"Don't worry I won't die on you my Iwa no ojo (rock princess)" He said while giving her another kiss. She blushed at the comment he made.

"Tell you what...after this is all done and we are back at Iwa I'll tell you a secret of mine." Naruto said. Kurotsuchi nodded. She wondered what was the so called secret . After a few hours of papering everyone was started to move out towards the shore. No one knew how Naruto was going to take care of the water problem, but he assured them that he will take care of it. So now we find mine standing on water a few feet's away from the shore.

"I still don't know how he's gone help us across." Mei mumbled to herself. Then they all saw Naruto bent down placing one of his hand on the water, but the strange thing was they could see ice starting to form around him.

_"Well Kurama its time to show or forth power!" _Naruto told Kurama.

_**"Damn right kit! Show those meat bag's who's the boss!" **_Kurama replied. Naruto sweat dropped. Sometimes Kurama could be a little to bloodthirsty.

"Well here it goes...ICE AGE!" Naruto yelled. Everyone and I mean everyone eyes went wide, and their jaws were on the ground. Right before their eyes the ocean started to freeze creating a path to the main Island. Add to the fact that the water was frozen the Mizukage's water users were completely useless.

"Well that went well...so are you guys gone attack or what?" Naruto asked the rebels. After getting over the shock the quickly started running towards the Island. Naruto being the first to reach the Island saw the Mizukage. He need to clear himself a path to the crazed leader.

"Meteor Volcano!" He yelled out while throwing magma fists in the air. It looked like a meteor shower and it did a lot of damage. Everyone was fighting for their life's on the battle field. The Mizukage forces were getting the worst of it. Since there water users were useless, because of the Ice they had relay on other elemental users which weren't a lot since the original plan was to drown the rebels, but that was throw out of the window when the water was frozen. Meanwhile Naruto was fighting the Mizukage. He had to admit the Mizukage was strong indeed. He had landed a few hits on Naruto, but then again so has he. If it wasn't for his power of light, magma and Kurama he would be dead. Hell he would have died a long time ago if it wasn't for his powers. Naruto fired spears of light with his ice clones, while throwing magma fist at the kage, but Yagura countered with some water release technique. He also used water mirror to deflect some of the spears. Yagura was getting annoyed. The boy before him was keeping up with his attacks and was not tired even a bit. So to take things up a notch he started to us his tailed beast form version 2. Naruto had to end this quickly. If he didn't stop him he could cause a lot do damage.

"You fight well son of the Yellow Flash." Yagura taunted.

"I am no son of that man." Naruto replied. He knew Yagura was taunting him.

"Do you really think you can beat me? I know you have quite the abilities, but even with them you shall fall Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" Yagura yelled. The huge cyclone was sent towards Naruto who quickly turned into light to avoid it.

"Damn I have to finish this now or never...well let's see how you handle this...Ice Ball!" Naruto yelled and a giant sphere of ice formed around Yagura freezing him inside. Naruto sighed in relief. He might of taken on 3 whole battalions, but never a kage plus the kage was also a Jinchuriki. _"That was actually a challenge...oh well time to extract the three-tails...sorry Yagura, but you brought this one yourself." _Naruto went did some hand signs and red Chakra started to leak from Yagura. The Chakra started to release in the air. Naruto didn't kill the three-tailed beast, but rather sent him away to a dimension he created for the tailed-beast a while back. Naruto knew that the beasts weren't bad so he wanted them to be free and far away from human reach so he and Kurama came up with a idea to put the beasts in a dimension much like the summoning realm, that is if the tailed beast wanted to go there some of the tailed beasts liked their hosts. So he and Kurama decided that upon the current hosts death the tailed beast will be moved to the different dimension he had created.

"Yagura forces are giving up, you did well Naruto-kun, so how about I give you a reward?" Mei who came out of no were said. She was about make her move when Kurotsuchi pushed her aside and held on to Naruto.

"HE'S MINE YOU SLUT! SO STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" She yelled at the rebel leader who narrowed her eyes.

"Oh yh? Then why don't you kiss to prove it?" She asked. Kurotsuchi turned towards Naruto and kissed him. Then turned towards Mei and looked t her with a victorious smirk.

"You might have won the battle, but the war is far from over." Mei replied. Kurotsuchi was about say something, before she was swooped by Naruto.

"Sorry Mei-sama, but Kurotsuchi _has _won the war. After all I surrendered myself to her and she is my Iwa no ojo." Kurotsuchi smirked and blushed at that. Naruto then walked away while carrying her bridal style.

**Well hope this chapter is to your liking. No flames please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter, and just going to say right now that this is a short chapter so please don't tell me it's a short chapter, because if you do then cry me a river, build a bridge, and GET OVER IT! Hehehe sorry about that well I am off to do my research.**

**Naruto: Ero-writer. **

**Me: Come on Naruto you know you want to see Kuro-**

**Naruto: Finish that sentence and your manhood gets it.**

**Me: Ok Ok geez characters these days, no respect for their writer. Well he isn't as bad a deadpool.**

**Deadpool: Hay did someone call my name? Oh I see you got a story going on! Can I join?!**

**Me: What? NO! How the hell did you get in here?! You're not even anime character! Dame it deadpool get out of here! Damn I what's next Batman. **

**Batman: It seems I stu-**

**Me: OH FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI! GET OUT OF HERE! *Sees readers* AND YOU! GET BACK TO READING!**

It has being some days after the battle and the death of the forth Mizukage, who was replaced by Mei the fifth Mizukage. Word of the civil war ending spread fast all around the globe. Some villages like the cloud became a bit worried, now they would have to watch out for Mist since the war ended. Stone was happy since Mist was now in an alliance and had a trade agreement with them. Sand was...well sand, they really didn't care. Leaf was also worried for the same reason's as cloud. What really worried them was the Naruto was created for killing the crazy Yagura who was a Jinchurik, and was reported to freeze a very large part of the ocean between the island. Yes the Leaf was very worried. Should Naruto turn his gaze towards the Leaf for revenge they would surly lose.

Naruto and the teams had returned to Iwa a few days after the battle. The return was rather awkward for the group, since Naruto and Kurotsuchi would stop at almost every town for a date. At one point the group said fuck it and just took on towards Iwa, 2 days later Naruto and Kurotsuchi returned. Naruto was pissed that the rest just took off, but Kurotsuchi didn't really care. As long as her boyfriend was with her she really didn't care.

"Hay Kuro-chan, remember back during the mission I told you that I will tell you a secret of mine when we get back?" Naruto asked. She nodded.

"Well lets go to my place and I'll tell you." He grabbed her hand and lead her to his apartment. Kurotsuchi face was flushed. She had never been a guys place much less Naruto's. Then she started to have perverted thoughts. _"Bad Kurotsuchi! I am not a pervert! thought I do wonder..NO! Get a hold of yourself!" _she told herself. She was so busy with her thoughts that she didn't realize that she was already in Naruto's apartment.

"Hay Kuro-chan you ok?" Naruto said.

"Wh-? Oh I am fine!" She replied.

"Well then I guess it's time to show you my secret. Here sit down right here and hold my hand, also close your eyes and mediate." He said. She nodded and did as she was told. She stayed like that for a few minutes.

"You can open your eyes now." He said. She opened her eyes and was suspired to see that she was in a vast open field with some forest off in the distance. the sky was blue with a few clouds.

"Naruto where are we?" She asked.

"Well Kuro-chan we are in my mind." He answered.

** "Well Naru-chan why have yo- oh so you finally decided to let me see my daughter-in-law?" **Came a voice behind her.

"MOM! She is just my girlfriend...for now." He said with a red face thought the last part was a mumble, but was loud enough for his mother and Kurotsuchi to hear. Kami smirked, oh yes she was definitely have grandbabies! Kurotsuchi blushed, but was confused. Wasn't Naruto's mother in Konoha, and if she was, what was she doing here? Kami and Naruto saw the confusion on her face and decided to explain her.

"Well Kuro-chan meet my mother, Kami!" Naruto said. Kurotsuchi looked at him wondering if he was joking.

"Wait...your K-Kami-same?" she asked with wide eyes.

**"The one and only!"** Kami answered. Kurotsuchi mind froze for a few seconds before it rebooted. She then looked towards Naruto. Naruto looked at her face and knew that if he did talk...there would be pain. So he explained everything and even told her about the Kyuubi, who decided to prank the girl by saying _**"Oh? Looks like you have brought he an offering! I must thank you for allowing me to feast on her soul!" **_Kurotsuchi was scared to hell, but then the fox laughed. Naruto told her that she just got pranked, by a perverted fox. She didn't like it so asked Naruto's mother to _return _the favor. Kami smirked and turned Kurama in to a small kit who was later chased by female foxes. Naruto laughed at the foxes foolish attempts to escape the horror known as fan-girls. A few hours later they exited the mindscape.

"Well I didn't know your mother was Kami." She said.

"Yh I know it's kind of a big secret so don't tell anyone." He answered. She nodded. She then grinned.

"So if your her son wouldn't that make you a god in your own right?" She asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yes in fact I am you know what my last name translate to right? It means fate, because I am the god of fate. Well I am supposed to be, but I never work, no god does. If I controlled fate everyday that no one would have free will." He answered.

"Also wouldn't you be immortal if you are a god?" She asked with a sadness. If he was immortal then he would outlive her. Naruto see that she was saddened by that fact.

"Don't worry Koru-chan I wouldn't have fallen in love if I knew I had to spend eternity without the one I loved by my side. You see my mother and I have already decided that she will grant immortality to the one person I love. So your gone be stuck with me for all of eternity." He answered. Korutsuchi eyes were wide as a dinner plate. She was relieved that he wouldn't out live her, but rather spend eternity with her. She grinned _"Hehehe just think of all the fun I can have with him in bed...wait WHAT?! GET A HOLD OF YOUR SELF!" _She thought. Naruto already knew what she was thinking.

"Wow Koru-chan I didn't know you were a closet pervert." He said with a fox like grin. Korutsuchi was again blushing and pouting at his remark. Naruto just laughed.

"Well don't worry...after all...you are my pervert." He said as he kissed her.

"Baka...fine if I am your pervert then you are _my _pervert! Understood!" She shoot back. Naruto laughed even louder.

"Yes I understand...my Iwa no ojo." He replied.

**Well that's it...for now. I know it's kind of late but what the hell. Happy new year's people!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi there people, sorry for not updating sooner, but had things to do. Well here's the new chapter...well on..go read...it's not gone bit yh...I SAID GO READ! woops sorry. **

Naruto was walking down the streets, checking out shops and other stores that me many like. That is he would have it not for Iwa AMBU telling him that the Tsuchikaga would like to see him. So here he was with the Tsuchikaga in his office.

"Ah Naruto your here! Well then I am sure you would like to know why I called you here?" He asked. Naruto nodded.

"Well you see the Chunin exams will be coming up in about 3 months. Now as to why I called you here, well I would like to you to teach our 3 Genin teams who are taking part in the Exam." Onoki said. Naruto thought about it for a few moments. He could very well teach them something's. Plus he didn't have much to do.

"Sure I'll teach them. Got nothing else to do anyways." He said. Onoki nodded. Before Naruto could leave Onoki stopped him again.

"Oh and Naruto if you hurt my granddaughter...you know what will happen." Onoki replied. Now Naruto might be god level, but even he can be scared shitless and right now he was scared shitless.

"I-I Would n-n-never do such a thing!" Naruto replied. Onoki did a complete 180 and laughed. Well he would have if not for his back.

"AHAHA MY BACK!" Onoki yelled. Naruto just sweet dropped. After he fixed the old man's back he left. After he had left he met up with the 3 teams he had to train. They weren't bad, but they weren't that great. He taught them a few of his own Jutsu's , and some team training. Naruto was going to make each and every one of them pass the exam, after all he did have 3 months to train them and he was going to train them to the ground. The teams them self's were excited. They were going to be trained by strong Shinobi, but some were not since they knew they would be trained into the ground...hard. Kurotsuchi was not so happy because she couldn't spend more time with Naruto, but she eventually let it go. Naruto also found out that he had to go to the Chunin exams himself which were going to take place in...Konoha. When he asked why he was told that since he is training the teams he their Jōnin sensei, so he has to go there. Once again Kurotsuchi almost flipped out when she was told that he would have to go, and stay there for a month. She was not gone let that happen so she demanded that she go with him. Not wanting to face his granddaughters wrath Onoki let her go.

**3 months later:**

It has been a good 3 months since Naruto has started to train the 3 teams. He has thought them some of his own Jutsu's, and trained them all to work like a team. All 3 teams are now in his eyes Jōnin material thought they still need some experience and because of that they are just high Chunin material. Now we find the group of 3 Jōnin, 9 Genin, Naruto who is a special Jōnin, and Kurotsuchi heading to the Leaf Village where the exams are being held this year. Now everyone knew that Naruto hate's the leave village, but not to the point where he wants it burned down to the ground. So it was a surprise when he didn't mind going there. He might hate it, but he can tolerate it.

"Hay look! I can see the gate's of the village!" Yelled a Genin.

"Hiro baka we can see it! There is no need to yell!" Replied another.

"Look who's talking. You can such a hypocrite sometimes Chou." Replied another one.

"Why won't the 3 off you get along like the other two teams?" Asked there sensei. The three looked at him, then the other two teams who them self were fighting, then looked back to him. There sensei just sweet dropped.

"Just leave them along, you and I both know that it's all fun and games. That is until shit hits the fan." Replied Naruto. It was true. The 3 teams all fought over little things, but when it was time to fight they fought like a team. Soon the group arrived at the gate and were about to check-in when they were surrounded by AMBU.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, you are you come with us to the Hokaga." Asked one of them. No one stepped forward. It was all quite until Naruto cough.

"We don't have anyone by the name of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze ABBU-San." Naruto answered with a smile. The AMBU looked at him for a few second.

"No, you are Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and you are to be taken to the Hokaga." The AMBU replied.

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but my name is Naruto UNMEI. Get it right and then I will go see your Hokaga-_sama._" Naruto replied. The AMBU thought for a second. He didn't want to piss off a kage level ninja.

"Very well, Naruto Unmei the Hokaga would like to see you." The AMBU said. Naruto nodded and was about to leave, when Kurotsuchi grabbed his hand.

"Naruto are you sure it's wise to see him alone?" She asked. She was worried after all his former father was the Yellow flash. Naruto smiled.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, plus if I die I won't get to do the deed with you." He whispered to her. She blushed at his response, while Naruto laughed. As much as he loved her he all ways messed with her. With that he turned in the light and went to meet the Hokaga.

**Hokaga's office:**

Minato was sitting in his chair waiting for his sons arrival. He had gotten word that his son was spotted near the village, and he wanted to see him. Then all of the sudden garish light appeared in the office and there stood Naruto, looking at the Hokaga with grayish eyes which looked as if there was a storm within them.

"What did you call me Hokaga-_sama._" Naruto asked. Minato could feel the venom Naruto put in his words.

"Naruto...I know it's been a long time, but please I am begging you, come back home. Your family needs you, your mother needs you and so does your brother and sisters." Minato said. It was true there family was never the same when Naruto left. Kushina became very depressed, while the siblings threw themselves into training all day.

"Really? You want me back? Why would you want to do that? I mean you did disown me yourself didn't you?" Naruto said.

"Naruto what are you talking about? I never disowned you." Minato replied confused. Naruto just sighed.

"Remember when you made my younger siblings the states of clan hair's for both Uzumaki and Namikaze clan? Well let me tell you that according to Konoha's clan laws the states of Clan hairs can only be giving to another child of the clan's head family is if the oldest die's, give up the title, or if the oldest is disowned. I never gave up the title, nor was I dead, which meant that you disowned he right there and then. That also means that I was no longer an Uzumaki or a Namikaze and now you want me back? Well good luck, because once you have disowned the child, it is up to the child if he wants to wait for his clan, join another clan, or make his own if he wants, and quite frankly I would like my own clan." Naruto said. Minato now understood why Naruto left, it was not only because of the neglect, but because he was disowned by him without even knowing. Naruto saw the look on his face.

"Looks like you don't even know your own villages law." Naruto said. Minato had no answer to that. He lowered his head in shame. He had disowned his own son without even knowing.

"Thought...as much do not like you all...I forgive you." Naruto said. Minato looked at him with wide eyes. Naruto sighed.

"You might have all neglected me for my siblings, but I know why, and I can't hate my little brother or sisters they were too young and innocent. I might not like you, but I don't hate you to a point where I cannot forgive. Just know that I will never be a part of your family." Naruto said. Minato was brought to tears. His son had forgiven him, even if he was not his son anymore he was at least forgiven. Naruto turned to leave to leave, but stopped and looked back.

"Oh and tell my brother and sisters that I love them all, and tell them I am sorry how I treated them all those years ago." With that he left a crying Hokaga.

**"Good job sochi, I am very proud of you. Forgiveness is the first step to peace." **Kami said in his head. Naruto sighed, but was happy in the inside. He didn't like his siblings, but a part of him loved them and overtime he could no longer admit that he hated them.

_**"Kit I would have just destroyed this village if I were you and get laid!" **_Kurama said. Both mother and son sweet dropped at the fox's comment.

_"Kurama why do you all ways have to ruin the mood?" _Naruto asked.

_**"Because I am the mighty kyūbi no kitsune! The 9 tailed-demon fox! I am the embodiment of hatred and evil! bow to me foolish hu-" **_'

_"Yh Yh you overgrown furball!" _Naruto cut of Kurama. Kurama had a tick mark on his head while Kami was laughing her ass off. It was never a dull day with those 2.

**Well theirs chapter 9 and I will see you folks next time!. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey there peop-**

**Naruto: Oi where the hell have you bing!?**

**Me: Me? Well you know I had 'research' to do.**

**Naruto:...Ero**-**author.**

**Me: WHAT?! I am nothing like that perverted toad sage. In-fact I am a Omege-**

**Naruto: Don't even finish that sentence. Just get on with the store.**

**Me: Characters...have no respect for their writers. Anyways sorry for not updating lately. I had some school work to do. Well enjoy the chapter. **

It has being a 2 days since the teams from Iwa arrived at Konoha, along with Naruto. The whole village knew who he was, that is until he left the village. Some hoped that he was here to stay since he was the son of their Hokage and a very powerful Shinobi. Meanwhile Kurotsuchi glared at any girl or women who eyed HER Naruto, and the glares promised pain..lots and lots of pain. Right now Naruto was visiting Hinatas grave.

"Hay there Hinata-Chan it's been a while." He said. The response was the wind blowing gently. Hinata was not buried in her clans cemetery since she was considered a failure. It made Naruto's blood boil that his first love, who was both kind and caring, was pushed off and called a failure. He swore that he would make the Hyuga would pay for killing her and her mother. He stood there a few moments in silence, and then walked away. He would make them pay. On his way out he was met with one person he wished he could kill right now, but he couldn't...for now. This person was Neji Hyuga cousin of Hinata Hyuga, and just one of those arrogant pricks he hated with a passion. Always talking about fate and destiny crap. Now Naruto might be the god of fate, but destiny was one can of worm he would rather not deal with. He pitted the god who was in charge of destiny. Meanwhile a god somewhere in heaven was drowning in the never ending paperwork, which so happened to the billions upon billions of peoples destinies. This was one reason destiny was not set it stone, because he never gets to finish all of the work. He really hated his job. Moving on, Naruto chuckled. It was funny since he could control fate, well only if he had the vote of 3 other gods, and the only votes he had was his mothers and the Shinigami's, but then again he would rather not.

"Well it seems like the failure has returned." Neji said. Naruto chuckled at his words.

"Failure? Really? Tell me what the bingo book says about me, then call me a failure." Naruto replied. Neji was furious! How dare this...this...peasant talk to him like this!

"Hm...it was fate that you we given such power, but it is also your fate to remain a failure and the demon you are." Neji said with a smirk. "Just like that failure of a cousin of mine." This made Naruto furious. How dare he talk about Hinata like that.

"Neji I will say this once...leave now, or else you will regret ever saying that." To reinforce his point he unleashed an ungodly amount of KI. Neji was on the ground having trouble breathing. He would have gone on a rant about fate, but he was dame sure that fate was not with him right now. He then got up and walked away. Naruto just stared and stared.

"Lucky bastard. If I was in the exams I would have killed him, but I am not. You will pay Neji...just like the rest of your clan." He said while walking away. Neji was defeated by one of his students during the preliminary match's, but even after that defeat the fool still believed in fate...a fool indeed. As Naruto was walking around, he started to think about the exams. The teams had a month to get ready for the final part of the exam, out of the 9 genin's only 4 had made it to the last part, not bad, but could have gone better. What he was really thinking of was the red-haired boy. Kurama had already told him that he was like him, well not the godlike part, but non-the less he had the one-tailed sealed in him. From what it looked like he was crazy in the head, Kurama had told him that he one-tailed derived its container insane. Then there was that Uchiha. Naruto had the right to take away the Sharingan from him, as he was nearly taking away power that Kurama had granted his clan, but he knew that if he did so then it could political backlash. There was also the fact that the boy was asking his sisters hand in marriage which the denied many times. Now Naruto might now like or hate his sisters, but he wasn't about to let a crazed Uchiha, who thinks that women are property, be married of too. He even gave him a beating and told him that the next time he meets him OUTSIDE of the village, he WILL take his Sharingan.

His siblings were rather pleased to know that he didn't hate them and had forgiven them, but it made them really happy that he still loved them all. His mother was saddened that he didn't like her like his father, but then again at least he loved his siblings. As he was heading towards the stadium to watch the remaining match's. Then all of the sudden he saw white feathers fall on the stadium and all the cheering in the stadium was silenced. Then it hit him. A Genjutsu. He saw some Sound and Sand Nin's attacking Konoha. He then knew that the village was being invaded. He quickly took off towards the stadium, as he made his way while killing some nin's he noticed a massive purple barrier on top of the stadium roof. Then he saw him. Orochimaru.

That man had escaped death from his mother and the death god too many times. In-fact he was told by the two that should he ever encounter the snake, he should summon either of them to take his soul, the death god however wanted him to summon him, since he would enjoy taking that slipper snakes soul and damning it to the deepest parts of hell.

He approached the location where the barrier was set up, he suddenly felt the one-tail chakra. Then it hit him. They were planned on unleashing the one-tail beast within the village. Naruto was now faced with 2 choices. One to take down the tailed-beast, or two kill the slipper snake. _"Fuck it, Konoha nin's can take care of that over-sized desert rat. I have a snake to skin." _With that he continued towards the barrier. When he arrived he noticed that some Konoha nin's were outside the barrier, he assumed that the barrier could not let them in, but this is Naruto we are talking about, and like a badass he turned into light and phased through the barrier. When he was inside, he noticed that the Hokage was not only fighting the snake, but the last two Hokage, Naruto noticed a third confine, but it was closed. Naruto knew what Jstue the snake was using Jutsu. He noticed that Orochimaru had no idea why the third Hokage be resurrected.

"You know he won't be resurrected, because he is in the Shinigami's stomach, for using the reaper death seal." Naruto said making his presence known. The snake hissed at Naruto, the blond knew something he didn't and further more the blond was capable enough to take him down. Yet the blond could be his perfect vassal. Minato too knew Naruto was capable to deal with Orochimaru, and he wasn't even in his prime.

"Well if it isn't Naruto-kun. Tell me do you want more power if so join me." Orochimaru said. Minato got worried. If Naruto was to join the enemy it would not be pretty for Konoha.

"No thanks I already have a girlfriend, and I don't swing that way. Now prepare to die." With that Naruto shot light spears at him. Orochimaru knew that this was going to be a troublesome fight. He was facing a kage and a boy who could easily take down a who village if he so pleased. This was going to be a one hell of a fight.

**Well that's all...for now. I shall see you all next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the last chapter for this story, I know it was a short story, but there is good news and that's that there will be a squeal to this story, in the near future so with that I mind I hope you all stick with me and my other story's. **

Naruto had just started fighting the perverted snake. he was doing well that is until the snake pulled out the Grass Cutter legendary sword. When he came in for a strike Naruto turned into light, but to his surprise the sword wounded him. It seemed like those legendary weapons were able to harm him.

"Damn I can't us my light to dodge." Naruto said.

"Oh? So my blade can hurt you? Well I will use that to my full advantage." With that the snake leapt into close combat. Naruto tried to hit him, but he was too agile, damn snakes. Orochimaru then launched some attacks. He knew that only the Grass Cutter could damage Naruto when he turned into light. Naruto was on the defensive. He couldn't just use a attack since most of his attacks are done on large scales and he could kill some allies who might be too close. He wasn't going to risk that. Then he found an opening, and quickly plunged his magma fist in his stomach.

"Looks like this is the end of you Orochimaru." Naruto said pulling out his fist. He turned around to leave, but then he noticed a chakra spike. He turned around and what he saw almost made him throw up. Orochimaru's dead body's jaws were open wide and out came a new and healed Orochimaru. Just like a snake he removed his skin.

"You are not even human Orochimaru. Hell at least snakes aren't as vile as you when they shed their skin. They do it for growth, you do it for power." Naruto said. Orochimaru launched many attacks, but most were just distractions so he could us his sword. Naruto noticed that Minato was having trouble dealing with. He tried to help him out, but to his shock the two undead Hokages attack were affecting him. He tried to turn into light, but there attacks met him. Same with magma. It seemed like his weakness was legendary weapons like the Grass Cutter, and the undead.

"Oh? So it looks like you do have some weakness ku ku ku, but your still very powerful. So you will die here." Orochimaru said while going in for the kill. Naruto dodged, but now he is fighting 3 opponents who could kill him. Usually he relied on his light, but that was thrown out of the window when the attacks started to hit him. Naruto then left a larger spike in chakra. He knew who caused the spike.

"Minato, go deal with the one tail's, I can handle these 3." Naruto said. Minato wanted to argue, but one look form Naruto shut him up. He quickly flashed out of the barrier leaving Naruto to deal with something that could kill him. Then he made a few shadow clones and started to launch a barrage of light spears. The first Hokage merely used his wood release to block the incoming spear. The second wasn't so lucky, but it didn't matter, he simply reformed. Meanwhile Orochimaru was attacking him with his swords and snake summons. While this was happening the battle around the village was raging on. Most of the village was kept safe, and the sand and sound were slowly, but surly being pushed back. the one tails was released, and was raging through the village. The Konoha nins were useless. To them it was like when the 9 tails first attacked, granted the fox was more destructive it was bring back memories for people who survived that attack. The forth Hokage appeared ready to fight the demon. They couldn't contain it since it already had a container, who was sleeping. While the battle for the village raged on. Naruto was fighting, and losing against the snake and his 2 undead puppets.

"Damn, I guess even gods have their weakness, well if you think about it I am not a complete god...yet, but dame is it hard to fight something that can kill you." Naruto said. He dodged another strike from Orochimaru. Then another and another.

"Ok that's it I am getting really tired to this shit." Naruto said. He then pulled out some tags, and started drawing something on them.

"I hope this works. I just started the art of sealing, please don't blow up on me." Naruto mumbled. As soon as he finished the tags he shot towards the two undead Hokages and quickly placed the tags on their heads. As soon as he did there body's started to fall apart until there were nothing up dust, and the two men who Orochimaru used to bring the Hokages from the dead.

"Oh? It seems like you have sealed away my puppets Naruto-Kun.." Orochimaru said while licking his lips. Naruto was no officially creeped out by the snake.

"Orochimaru, you are officially the most fucked up person I have ever seen or met, and I hope that the Death god enjoys killing you in hell over and over again." Naruto said. Then he shot towards Orochimaru, who brought out his sword to defend himself. Naruto went in to grab the sword, but was stabbed in the chest, a few inches away from his heart. Orochimaru thought he had won, well that is until Naruto yanked out the sword from his mouth. Orochimaru hissed in pain, his mouth was heavily bleeding and he was running out of Chakra, and he had just lost a legendary sword. He decided to cut his losses and retreat. Naruto seeing Orochimaru retreating shot two light spears at him in a desperate gamble to hit him. He missed, but the light spears did hit Orochimaru's two arms effectively frying all the nerves. Naruto tried to get up, but failed. It seemed like that the Legendary sword did more than just harm, it delayed his healing. He was on his knees, with the sword his in hand, with blood coming out of his wound which was healing very slowly.

"Naruto!" He heard and looked to his left and saw Kurotsuchi running towards him with the other Iwa nin's.

_"Well at least there all safe." _With that in his mind he embraced the darkness. In other words he just went to sleep.

**Well guys this is the end of the story, but there will be a squeal to this story, so do not be afraid and to ape shit on me. Un till next time, my fellow readers and writers! **


End file.
